Broadly, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication network comprises of a network of base stations (called Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network or, E-UTRAN), and a core network (called Evolved Packet Core, or EPC). The EPC is in turn composed of several logical entities, and as a whole provides connectivity between the E-UTRAN and the public Internet. However, in case of scenarios where the network needs to be rapidly deployed, it may be difficult to implement the standard LTE communication network.
In an example scenario, for the purpose of certain types of public safety applications, which might need rapidly deployable systems, such a large and complex system might be unnecessary and may act as an impediment for rapid deployment, which is critical to support emergency communications. Further, such networks do not require connectivity to public networks. Several applications of public safety networks require to be cut-off from the public Internet, or are required to be deployed in remote regions which do not have an existing infrastructure, while providing connectivity only among the users of the service, typically over a local region only (for example, dealing with a hostage situation in a multistoried building, hostage situation or any other emergency in dense forest area, and so on).